england_jat_footballsfandomcom-20200213-history
2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup will be the 21st FIFA World Cup, a quadrennial international football tournament contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of FIFA. It is scheduled to take place in England from 14 June to 15 July 2018, after the country was awarded the hosting rights on 2 December 2010. This will be the second time that England have hosted the tournament having last hosted it in 1966 and it will be the first tournament since 2006 held in Europe. The final tournament will involve 32 national teams, which include 31 teams determined through qualifying competitions and the automatically qualified host team. A total of 64 matches will be played in 12 venues located in 11 cities. The final will take place on 15 July in London at Wembley Stadium. The tournament was won by England won defeated Sweden 3–1 in the final at Wembley Stadium on July 15. This was England's fifth overall title and as a result became the first nation to win three consecutive tournaments. The tournament was also the second best attending just 9,000 behind the 1994 World Cup and the highest scoring with 200 goals scored the first to hit this landmark. Teams 'Qualification' ;AFC (5) * Australia (36) * Iran (37) * Japan (61) * Saudi Arabia (67) * South Korea (57) ;CAF (5) * Egypt (45) * Morocco (41) * Nigeria (48) * Senegal (27) * Tunisia (21) ;CONCACAF (3) * Costa Rica (23) * Mexico (15) * Panama (55) ;CONMEBOL (5) * Argentina (6) * Brazil (3) * Colombia (16) * Peru (12) * Uruguay (14) ;OFC (0) * None qualified ;UEFA (14) * Belgium (4) * Croatia (20) * Denmark (13) * England (1) (hosts) * France (8) * Germany (2) * Iceland (22) * Poland (9) * Portugal (5) * Russia (70) * Serbia (34) * Spain (11) * Sweden (24) * Switzerland (7) Venues Group Stage 'Group A' Sterling Vardy Sessegnon Rashford |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=90,000 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} |stadium=Olympic Stadium, London |attendance=57,000 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Fathi Kane Henderson Sterling |goals2=Salah |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,653 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} |goals2= |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=42,650 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- |goals2=Sessegnon Vardy Kane |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=48,707 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} Al-Dawsari |goals2=Salah |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=52,338 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} 'Group B' |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,338 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Costa Nacho |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=54,947 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=90,000 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=39,713 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- |goals2=Quaresma |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=39,559 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} Aspas |goals2=Boutaïb En-Nesyri |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,798 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} 'Group C' Behich |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=38,984 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=38,559 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=48,698 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, London |attendance=57,000 |referee=Mohammed Abdulla Hassan Mohamed (United Arab Emirates) }} ---- Guerrero |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=55,097 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} 'Group D' |goals2=Finnbogason |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,114 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} Modrić |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,775 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- Modrić Rakitić |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,074 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} |goals2= |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=52,331 |referee=Matthew Conger (New Zealand) }} ---- |goals2=Messi Rojo |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,653 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Badelj Perišić |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=42,660 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} 'Group E' |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=46,808 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |goals2=Zuber |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=41,889 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,630 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |goals2=Xhaka Shaqiri |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,786 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- Thiago Silva |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,260 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} Drmić |goals2=Waston Sommer |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,074 |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} 'Group F' |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,850 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=51,449 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- |goals2=Vela Hernández |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=42,660 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Kroos |goals2=Toivonen |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=55,090 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- Son Heung-min |goals2= |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=39,732 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} Granqvist Álvarez |stadium=Olympic Stadium, London |attendance=57,000 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} 'Group G' Lukaku |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=53,889 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |goals2=Cheryshev |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=49,883 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- Lukaku Batshuayi |goals2=Bronn Khazri |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,260 |referee=Jair Marrufo (United States) }} Cheryshev Dzuyba |goals2=Baloy |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,070 |referee= }} ---- Fellaini T. Hazard |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,798 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=F. Ben Youssef Khazri |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=39,571 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} 'Group H' Quintero |goals2=Kagawa Osako |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=38,695 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=Cionek Niang |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,013 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} ---- Honda |goals2=Mané Wagué |stadium=Olympic Stadium, London |attendance=57,000 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} Falcao Ju. Cuadrado |stadium=Hillsborough, Sheffield |attendance=39,732 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=52,338 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=48,707 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} Knockout Stages 'Bracket' 'Round of 16' Pavard Mbappé |goals2=di María Mercado Agüero |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=52,338 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} ---- Kane Rashford |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=55,097 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- |goals2=Suárez |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=90,000 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |penalties1=Iniesta Piqué Koke Ramos Aspas |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Cavani Suárez Stuani Torreira }} ---- |goals2=M. Jørgensen |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=42,660 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |penalties1=Badelj Kramarić Modrić Pivarić Rakitić |penaltyscore=3–2 |penalties2= Eriksen Kjær Krohn-Dehli Schöne N. Jørgensen }} ---- Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,074 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- Fellaini Chadli |goals2=Haraguchi Inui |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=39,732 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,653 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |goals2=Dzuyba |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,260 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) |penalties1=Falcao Ju. Cuadrado Muriel Uribe Bacca |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Dzuyba Smolov Dzagoev Zobnin Cheryshev }} 'Quarter-finals' Murray Alexander-Arnold |goals2=Varane |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=42,660 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} ---- |goals2=Fernandinho De Bruyne |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=52,338 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- Toivonen Guidetti Granqvist |goals2=Cheryshev Fernandes |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=54,074 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Godín |goals2=Kramarić Vida |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=55,097 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} 'Semi-finals' Vardy Tarkowski Murray Loftus-Cheek |goals2=Lukaku E. Hazard Chadli |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=90,000 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} ---- Rebić Perišić Mandžukić |goals2=Lindelöf Berg Jansson |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,653 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) |penalties1=Modrić Perišić Mandžukić |penaltyscore=1–4 |penalties2= Toivonen Berg Larsson Guidetti }} 'Third Place play-off' E. Hazard |goals2=Mandžukić |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,653 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} 'Final' Kane Rashford |goals2=Berg |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=90,000 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} Statistics 'Goalscorers' ;5 goals * Harry Kane ;4 goals * Cristiano Ronaldo ;3 goals * Raheem Sterling ;2 goals * Romelu Lukaku * Denis Cheryshev * Diego Costa ;1 goal * Sergio Agüero * Mile Jedinak * Dries Mertens * Philippe Coutinho * Juan Fernando Quintero * Luka Modrić * Yussuf Poulsen * Mohamed Salah * Glenn Murray * Jordan Henderson * Marcus Rashford * Ryan Sessegnon * Jamie Vardy * Antoine Griezmann * Alfreð Finnbogason * Shinji Kagawa * Yuya Osako * Hirving Lozano * Grzegorz Krychowiak * Aleksandar Kolarov * M'Baye Niang * Nacho * Andreas Granqvist * Steven Zuber * Ferjani Sassi * José Giménez ;1 own goal * Aziz Behich (against France) * Ahmed Fathy (against England) * Aziz Bouhaddouz (against Iran) * Oghenekaro Etebo (against Croatia) * Thiago Cionek (against Senegal)